sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Theft Sonic (Free to Join RP)
Yep, I decided to do an RP based on GTA Online. It's Free Join, which means anyone can join in. I'll explain the rules. Rules - Because it's GTA, there'll be a lot of swearing. If you wanna censor it, you can, but keep in mind it'll feature a lot of swearing. - When you get a Wanted level, be sure to show how high it is. (Example: Wanted Level: 2 Stars) - You can make your own characters to put in your crime network, but you can also use GTA 5 or GTA Online characters. - How many characters can be in this? Well, over 9000! Yes, I'm serious, just like Joshua. - You can also set up Crews, with a maximum of 5 Crews with each 40 characters. (Sorry, Josh.) (Dang it Alex XD) - No godmodding. Banned Crews/Characters/Users So far, no one's banned. Only illogical bullshit and godmodding can get people banned. Characters Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn/Thug (Deceased) Mortimer Pewterschmidt/Alexneushoorn/Thug Grief Joshua the Hedgehog/User of the same name/..I don't freaking know. Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Hugh the wolf (This is his alternate self before he became red leader) Crews None so far. Let's do this! Like Joshua's War of Mobius and my Last Man on Earth Sonic Edition, this RP will be divided in Years, Months, Weeks and Days. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 = Day 1 = It was June 1, 2016 in Los Santos. A plane flew over the city, with a yellow Mobian fox named Blade Eastwood sitting at one of the plane's windows. After the plane landed, Blade got out, took his suitcase and left the airport. A car drove up to Blade. Once the car stopped, a black human named Lamar Davis stepped out. Lamar: 'Ey, talking fox homie! Blade Eastwood, right? Blade: The one and only. Lamar: Great! After all those years on Lifeinvader, we're finally friends in real life too. I'm just gonna bring you to your new home. A few months ago, an old homie moved out of Los Santos and he gave me the keys to his house. Here's the keys. Lamar hands Blade the keys. After that, Blade put his suitcase in the car and got in. Lamar got in too. Lamar: Oh, and here's a welcome present. Lamar hands Blade a pistol (He actually gives you a pistol when you first start GTA Online. XD). Lamar: Welcome to Los Santos. Blade: Thanks, man. Lamar: You're welcome. Blade and Lamar then drove off. Grief: *Walking around on the streets with his hands in his jacket.* Joshua: *sitting on a bench, minding his own business* Hmm... Grief: *Walks into a grocery store.* Clerk: Hello, look around. Lamar: Blade, there's all kinds of oppertunities here in Los Santos. Your homie LD know some good folks, like the boy Hao, he's the best mechanic and town. And the boy Simeon, he's the best smooth talker in town. Blade: Sounds interesting. Lamar: Hell yeah, it is, my nigga. Anyway, we here now. I'll leave you here so you can get settled, and call me when you need a job, a'right? Blade: No prob. Lamar: My cellphone number, right here. Blade takes the number and puts it in his phone. Lamar: Well, check you later, homie. Blade: Later. Lamar drives off after Blade got his suitcase out of the car. Blade then unlocks the house and enters it. Grief: Alright, hand it over. *Grief pulls out a pistol and aims it at the casher.* Grief: I'm waiting, hand over the cash! Clerk: Okay, I know the drill! The cashier started collecting the cash for Grief. Meanwhile in another part of the city... Komerl is currently using some parkour skills to climb some walls, run up buildings,etc. Joshua: Hmm.... Been a long time since I've held some sort of weapon with Bullets..... Maybe I should get one... Hugh ran to Komerl Hugh:Well well if it isn't my old friend Komerl (Tries to Hide scar) Back with Blade... Blade: Well, I'm in Los Santos. I can finally start a new life without Officer Tenpenny constantly bugging me about a god damn skyscraper. After Blade has unpacked his suitcase... Blade: I'm gonna call Lamar. *calls him* Lamar: 'Ey, what's up, little homie? Blade: Yo, Lamar. I need a job. Lamar: I getcha. Come to this part of town, a'right? *mentions where he is* Blade: Okay, I'll be there. *hangs up* Blade walked out the door and locked it. He then ran up to car and stole it. He then drove off to Lamar's location. Meanwhile with Komerl and Hugh... Komerl just shrugs. "Yo, what's up?" he asked with a warm tone and sits down at the edge of the building enjoying the view of the city. Meanwhile, Blade arrived at Lamar's location. Lamar: 'Ey, there you are! Blade: Yep, I'm here. Lamar: Good. Listen, the Vagos are setting up this drug deal over at *mentions where it is*. I want you to steal it and bring it to my boy G. I'll text you the boy G's adress. Lamar gets in his car and drives off. Blade gets in his car and drives to the location of the drug deal. He then runs in and starts shooting the Vagos. While they're fighting, the person with the drugs is getting away. Blade quickly gets in his car and drives after him. He shoots the dealer and claims his drugs. He then drives to Gerald's apartment. He walks up to it and Lamar and Gerald come out. Lamar: See, G? This the dude I've been tellin' you 'bout. Blade: Hi. Gerald: You a talking fox, motherfucker? Blade: Trust me, where I'm from, there's a lot of talking animals. Gerald: A'right. Got the drugs? Blade nods and hands Gerald the drugs. Gerald hands Blade 500$. Blade: Thanks, man. Gerald: No prob. Here's my cell number. I'll let you know if I get any jobs for you. Blade: Okay. Gerald enters his apartment. Lamar: That was great, man. But first, you need to go visit a clothing store, because you look bummy as fuck. I know this Binco store a few blocks away. You can buy clothes there. Blade: Okay. Lamar leaves and Blade drives off to Binco. Blade arrives at Binco and he proceeds to buy a pair of chino pants, a black t-shirt and a gray hoodie. He keeps his black shades on, though. Blade: Not bad, if I say so myself. Blade's phone rings and he picks up. Blade: Hello? Lamar: 'Ey, li'l homie. If you're ever strapped for cash, you can visit one of the many gas stations, 24/7 stores or grocery stores around LS. I know one who has a lot of cash each day. It's right at *mentions where it is*. Blade: Got it. Lamar: Okay, see you later, you yellow motherfucker. Blade: Love you too, homie. Blade hangs up and drives to the gas station Lamar mentioned. He walks into it and aims his pistol at the clerk. Clerk: Oh, god, no! Don't shoot! I have a family! Blade: Then give me the motherfucking dosh! Clerk: Okay! The clerk quickly gives Blade the money. Clerk: There goes the family vacation. Blade: Thank you. Blade runs out and he flees from the police. (Wanted Level: 2 stars) Blade quickly ditches the cops. Blade: Great, I made 2550$ with that robbery. Blade's phone suddenly rings. He picks up. Blade: Hello, who is it? Simeon: Hello. My friend Lamar has told me to call you. He said you were something of a big shot. Listen, I can get you a car so you can drive around Los Santos. Get a car and go to Los Santos Customs down at *mentions location*. I'll pay for the costs the first time. I also sent you text message with my phone number. Put it in your phone so we can call some time. Blade: Sure. You must be Simeon. Simeon: Yes. Simeon Yetarian, that's my name. Speak to you soon. Blade: Bye. Blade hangs up and drives to the Los Santos Customs Simeon mentioned. Komerl just practices parkour tricks, from running up walls to backflipping wall jump on walls. Suddenly, Blade was shot in the head by a thug and the thug stole Blade's car. The thug then drove off. Later, Blade's corpse was found by Lamar. Lamar: Oh no...Oh no...Oh no...Blade, homie...You got clapped... Blade was buried at the Los Santos Cemetry. Only Lamar, Gerald and Simeon were there because they were the only people who knew Blade. (Gonna think up a new character to take Blade's place in this RP. *death glare at Joshua*) = Day 2 = It was June 2, 2016, and the time was 7:00 AM in Los Santos. Meanwhile, somewhere in Blaine County, a Mobian lion named Mortimer Pewterschmidt was cooking methaphine in a meth lab in the basement of his house. Mortimer: No matter how much meth I make, it seems like I'll never get rich... Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays